Display systems, including virtual reality systems, allow a user to visualize digital worlds. Mixed reality systems bring people, places, and objects from both physical and digital worlds together. As an example, a mixed reality system may allow a user to interact with virtual objects, including holograms and thus enabling a user of the system to visualize and work with digital content as part of the real world. Users may drag and drop holograms as part of their view of the real world.
Virtual and mixed reality systems can be implemented using head mounted displays that can project the virtual digital content in front of the user's eyes. Many such systems include a waveguide for coupling light signals received from light sources for display to the user of the display system.